Working Up an Appetite
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: When Flynn is out of action, Belle is left to handle all the emergency calls by herself. As soon as one job is finished, she's called out to yet another and by the end of the day, Belle has worked up an appetite that can only be quenched by Flynn.


Evening was closing in over Sodor. And one engine in particular at the Search and Rescue Centre had been immensely busy. Belle the Fire Engine had been hard at work all day, and had never felt so tired. The reason being that she had to answer several emergency calls for her to address and get under control. Her instinct was to serve at any time for any emergency, but doing so much in one day had left her wishing for a chance to unwind. But at the moment, all she could think about was everything that had happened that day.

"Good gracious!" she exclaimed to herself. "How many emergencies could possibly happen all at once? The day started out very simple too! This was almost too much!"

It all started that morning. Belle and Flynn were idling at the Centre together, waiting for a call to come at any minute. Flynn had been having problems with his water pipe and his hose wouldn't spray any water. If any emergency occurred, Belle would have to cover it for today. Flynn didn't mind much. He knew she could handle such situations well by herself, but all the same, he felt disappointed not to join her.

"Don't worry, Flynn," said Belle. "You'll be fit to work again soon. Don't worry about me."

"Oh, I'm not worried," said Flynn. "If anything, I look forward do this day's end…and to you."

Belle blushed. "Oh, my darling. I can't wait."

Then suddenly, the alarms sounded off and the manager suddenly came out to explain the situation. "Belle! There's a fire at a farm shed! With Flynn needing his pipes fixed, you'll have to save it!"

"Yes sir!" And Belle took off in a flash.

She made her way to the farm shed and could see its roof burning away and slowly reaching over the rest of the shed. She set to work at once to put out the fire. Before long, she had succeeded, easy as pie. The shed had been saved, so she returned to the Search and Rescue Centre to refill her water tank and wait for another emergency to flare up.

"Doing well, my dear?" Flynn asked.

"Lovely, Flynn," said Belle. "No trouble at all saving that shed. I'm all-too ready for the next call for me to answer."

And she was ready. Not fifteen minutes later, just as Belle's tank was refilled, the alarm sounded again and the manager returned.

"Belle! There's a small forest fire. It's not much right now, but we'll need you to keep it from spreading!"

"Right away, sir!" Belle said as she dashed off again.

When she arrived, a few trees had caught fire, threatening to spread if no one got down to business quick. Belle began spraying away at the trees, watching as smoke and steam erupted into the air until about ten minutes later, she managed to stop the fire.

"There we go," she declared. "Thank goodness that fire didn't get any worse."

And she made her way back to the Centre again. So far, Belle was enjoying everything she had been doing. She managed to rest for half an hour at the Centre, until the alarm sounded off a third time.

"Goodness gracious me!" she whistled. "What could it be this time?"

The manager rushed out again. "Belle, a call from Arlesburgh just came in. There is a structure fire in the town at a shop. No lives are in danger, but you'll have to save that shop as best you can!"

"Of course, sir!" And Belle was off again. Before long, she made her way to Arlesburgh and could see a column of smoke coming from around the bend, and sure enough, she came to the shop, billowing with smoke and flame. She could see a whole crowd of people outside gazing at the fire, then turning to her, depending on her.

"Don't worry, everyone. I'll manage this!" she assured as she began hosing away again. Everyone cheered and applauded as she worked. Before anyone knew it, the fire was out and the building was fairly saved.

Belle felt proud and felt as though she had done a fair share for one day as she made her way back to the Centre yet again. After a fair deal of work, she was beginning to feel a sense of desire slowly growing within her. She wanted to be with Flynn and enjoy some time with him as they always did. All this work on her own was working up an appetite as it were that only Flynn could satisfy whenever she'd find the time.

Soon, Belle returned to the Centre and felt ready to rest. "This appetite is getting a little extensive," she said to herself. "I'd really like to see Flynn right now. But before that, a chance to wind down."

But it wasn't. The alarm sounded and the manager came out, but this time, the reason for the call was almost laughable. Percy had run out of water and was stranded on the line, at risk of holding up other engines.

"Belle, do you think you could help Percy, with your hoses?" asked the manager.

"Hmm. Alright," she said, unsure. "Someone has to help him." Her driver fetched a bucket and they set off yet again. By now, Belle was beginning to wonder just how many calls she'd have to answer. She was happy to help an engine, but this wasn't the usual sort of emergency she'd address.

When she reached Percy, he was indeed stranded on the line with no water. Belle stopped right beside Percy.

"Oh, hello, Belle!" he peeped. "Can you help me?"

"I'll try, Percy," said Belle. "You ran out of water, I hear. Let's see what we can do."

Her driver prepared the bucket and her fireman began operating her hoses carefully to fill the bucket. Then her driver went over to Percy and poured the water into his boiler. This went on for a few minutes as Belle's hoses filled the bucket several times over until Percy's tank was full again.

"Thank you, Belle," he beamed. "Now I can move again!"

"You're welcome, Percy," said Belle. "Be sure to fill with water next time." While Percy went on his way again, Belle returned to the Search and Rescue Centre.

"My appetite is so strong now," she said to herself. "Flynn and I could have our lips locked together by the time we're asleep!"

She was hoping that was it for the day, but once again, what felt like as soon as she had returned, one more call came to the Centre. She tried hard to hide her impatience as the manager briefed her once again.

"It just never stops, Belle," he said. "There's another fire way up at the Dieselworks. One of the ladles of molten steel had a spill and set the warehouse alight. You'd better get up there quick."

Belle knew not to stop now. So she set off again, trying hard to resist her appetite for Flynn as best she could. She was also beginning to tire after answering several calls she had to manage by herself, but she kept huffing on until she'd prevail.

When she reached the Dieselworks, she could see the smoke coming from the warehouse and Diesel and Paxton were both rather frightened. Belle rushed right up and sprayed right onto the molten spill. Paxton cheered for Belle and even Diesel was relieved to see part of the Dieselworks saved again.

Soon, Belle had stopped the fire. The warehouse would need some repairs but the worst was over. At last, although she didn't know it yet, Belle was finished for the day. She wearily made her way home for the last time for the day. On her way back, she saw the Fat Controller. He had heard about everything she had been dealing with and was rather proud.

"This has been a rather hectic day, even for me, sir," said Belle. "It's my duty, but I can't deny, I am plenty tired by now."

"Well, I think you performed valiantly today, Belle," said the Fat Controller. "I can see you're tired, but for answering to every call after the other and solving the emergency every time today, I say well done."

"Thank you, sir," Belle sighed deeply as she made her way back to the Search and Rescue Centre for the day…

Back at the Centre, Belle was now tired of everything she had been though. It had been a long, irregular day indeed. Ever since she returned from the Dieselworks, she had been waiting anxiously for another emergency call, but to her relief, no more calls were made. At last, she could rest and wind down. But by now, something just wouldn't let her relax and feel at ease. The appetite she had worked up was really tugging at her mind now. She suddenly realized that she couldn't hold it in much longer. Only one particular someone could help her wind down now. She suddenly felt a spell of excitement, and even seduction as she prepared herself for what would follow very soon.

Just then, Belle saw Flynn approach her. His pipes and hose had been fixed and he was fit for business again. He could see how tired she was after everything she had done that day and knew only to satisfy her now that she finally had time to be with him.

"Hello, Belle," he said. "I see you've had a long and busy day."

"Heavens me, Flynn," Belle gasped. "I don't think I've ever had so many emergencies to answer to, all in one day! I work to serve whatever needs doing, but I most certainly did NOT expect five emergency calls, one after the other!"

Flynn was a little surprised. Even he didn't have to answer that many emergencies in one day.

"Well, are you alright, dear?" he asked.

"Oh, of course," said Belle. "But…you see…all this work has been building something up within me…"

"And what is that, Belle?" asked Flynn.

Belle's expression suddenly went from tired and longing to seductive and sly. "Is anyone else around?" she whispered.

Flynn looked around. Harold was on his landing platform, Captain was in his boatshed and Rocky was in his siding.

"They're all resting by themselves," Flynn whispered.

Belle smiled very deeply and came closer to Flynn. He watched as she narrowed her eyes and puckered her lips. Then she kissed him surely on his cheek. She immediately felt more relaxed and comfortable. She could feel herself being relieved of all the matters of duty she had answered throughout the day. She held her lips to Flynn's cheek for almost a minute until she let go, looking at Flynn's hearty smile. She knew they were both in for plenty of fun now.

"Come inside with me, Flynn. I've been working up an appetite all day…for you. And I need you to quench it in every way you can."

Flynn obliged and escorted her right to their shed. Once the doors shut behind them, Belle came as close as she could to Flynn until her cheeks softly touched his.

"I've been wishing for you all day, Flynn," Belle whispered sweetly. "And now, I hope you're ready for me."

"As ready as I always am," Flynn winked. "Would you like to start…or shall I…savor you, as it were?"

Belle gasped and giggled excitedly. "Oh my…you're such a sweet, strong stud, just for me!"

And at last, Belle could begin to work of her appetite and bask in every moment she'd spend with Flynn. He smiled heartily and began kissing her lovely smooth cheeks. Belle blushed and felt a warm tingle flow through her boiler as she felt every kiss Flynn gave her.

"Yes…that's it, my dear," she whispered sweetly. "Oh, Flynn…I love you…"

"I love you too, Belle…so much," Flynn smiled as he began kissing Belle's nose, which made her jump and giggle shakily.

Then Flynn began to gently nibble her cheeks, which made her squeal with delight. Flynn truly loved the soft, smooth feeling of her skin between his lips, and what he loved so much more was hearing every sound Belle made and watching how her cute, curvy lips moved to her delighted sounds. It told him he was certainly making her very happy. He soon went back to kissing her face again, adoring how warm her face had become from her deep blush and how happy she was.

"Oh, Flynn…" she moaned. "You're so sweet. Thank you so much…"

"Any time, Belle," Flynn whispered as he kissed just under her nose, right on her upper lip.

When Flynn eventually stopped to let Belle rest, she suddenly saw her chance to satisfy her appetite even further. It was her turn now.

"Now…let me savor YOU…Fiery Flynn," she cooed.

Flynn gasped with excitement. "I welcome it, Big Belle," he chimed.

Belle giggled, bubbling with such delight as she slowly opened her mouth and reached her lovely tongue out to Flynn, then began to very softly lick his cheek, feeling her entire boiler suddenly feel very warm.

Flynn shuddered and was soon overshadowed by a feeling of great lust and joy as Belle licked his cheek steadily and passionately. Flynn could feel his wheels getting weak as he felt Belle draw her tongue back, then she began sucking on his cheek, whimpering happily. She did not want this game of love to be over any time soon. It was such a perfect feeling for both of them. It was almost like Belle never did have any trouble to go through that day.

About ten minutes later, Belle stopped and looked at Flynn. He looked right back at her for a moment or two, and she smiled widely and very gently let off steam, purring sweetly. Flynn watched as her steam slowly drifted up and around her. What more of an opportunity could he wish for?

Belle touched her cheeks to Flynn's again and kissed him on the lips. "Make me flourish, Flynn," she whispered.

Flynn, ever-so loyal and faithful to the love of his life leaned in as close as he could. He stared right into Belle's lovely eyes as he began to lick her cheek, watching the expression on her face change from happy excitement to pure heart-melting heaven.

"Ahh…Flynn," she moaned loudly. "That's it…yes, my love…"

Flynn was also losing himself in a spiraling realm of delight and lust as she began kissing and licking his cheek right back. Flynn began to breathe harder as he felt her beautiful cheek on his tongue and listened as she moaned and exclaimed loudly, but happily. Belle could feel herself tingling all over as she basked in every instant of every second she felt Flynn endorsing her with all the love he had for her.

But suddenly, Belle took control of the situation and claimed Flynn's lips with hers and let them melt into a deep, flourishing kiss. This was what she had wanted to get to since they got in their shed. She drove her lips deeper into Flynn's mouth, determined to claim his tongue. Flynn knew what she wanted and gladly followed her gesture just the same, and soon, their tongues met and joined together, deepening their kiss further and further. It was absolutely perfect for Belle and Flynn. Her appetite was now satisfied and settled. In her happiness, she managed to work her lips further and begin kissing Flynn's tongue. Flynn lurched a little and returned the favor, which made Belle hum joyfully in their deep, delightful kiss. And so they continued to kiss deeply and lustfully further into the night.

At last, after a long hour, feeling rather tired, but very happy, Belle and Flynn managed to slow down and rest, breathing heavily from all the love they had shared that night. Flynn breathed heavily as he stared into Belle's eyes, seeing how happy he had made her. Her eyes were glimmering with so much joy after settling her appetite. Flynn leaned in and kissed her lips much more gently. Belle kissed him gently too, whimpering softly and happily. It had been yet another night of immense passion they loved to share.

"Mmm…you've a very fine appetite, Belle," Flynn smiled. "I am most impressed."

"And you were the perfect quench for that appetite, Flynn," Belle smiled. "I love you so much."

"Thank you, Belle," Flynn gasped. "That was very fun indeed. I love you too, so much."

"You are exactly what I needed all throughout today," Belle chimed.

"You're just what I need too, Belle," said Flynn. "I'm just happy to be back in working order again. It means that we can work together again. You won't feel so tired anymore."

"But that won't change how much my appetite for you will build up again next time," Belle said teasingly.

"That's exactly what I like about it," said Flynn as he kissed her on her nose. Belle giggled softly, then let out a deep sleepy yawn. Flynn yawned too and kissed her cheek once more.

"Sweet dreams, my dear Flynn," Belle whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my lovely Belle," Flynn whispered.

And with that, Belle and Flynn fell asleep peacefully together. For Flynn, this was another passionate night with his beautiful fire engine. For Belle, it was not only another passionate night she loved so much, but it was also a perfect gift for her to come home to after so much work on her own, and so this passion would always go on for both of them.

* * *

We're back! We had a good long break, and Series 23 has come to an end. So, I hope you liked "Seeing is Believing" from Season 22, cause the next story is gonna be on that episode. It's also a kinda special episode since it's the last episode that Andrew Brenner wrote before he left the show. David Stoten has taken over as the new head writer for Series 24 onwards, and I wish him the best of luck. So, tell us what you thought of this story, and we'll see you later with the next story.


End file.
